


A moment

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: After seeing Pintel and Ragetti together; Hector and Jack have a meaningful conversation.





	A moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulMessOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/gifts).



> Thank you so much for reading my stories! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa had been drinking that night, sharing stories with each other from the time when they were apart, and just generally bonding like how they used to do. 

From where the two captains where seated; Jack spotted two men from their crew trying to hold on to a rope with all the strength they could manage. 

"Hold it tighter Raggs!"

"It's all I can hold it Pinters!"

Suddenly the rope that the two men were holding snapped and the cargo fell to the floor. 

"You dumb fool Rags, why can't you do anything right!"

"Is that what you really think of me?"

Ragetti's good eye started to water as he was hurt by pintel's words. 

"No, no no. Rags, I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant. Please forgive me."

From the distance Jack could see how the two men's faces got closer to each other while they shared a brief yet romantic kiss. 

Jack let out a little laugh at seeing the two lovers argued and then made up. Even though he doesn't like to admit it he is a sucker for romance. How Jack missed the days when he had a relationship like that with a really special someone. 

"Remember when we used to be like that Hector, so madly in love with each other, never a moment apart. Do you remember any of that?"

Jack looked straight at Barbossa. Dark brown eyes crossing with light blue ones. Intense gazes, starring deep into each other's souls. 

"I do, Jack. There were good times back then, sometimes I miss them. At times I wish things could just go back to the way that they used to be, but I don't think things will ever be that way again."

Barbossa dropped his gaze, as if looking disappointed or ashamed. Jack noticed this, he hated seeing Hector like that. Even after all this time Jack still loved the man, and his sadness caused him such sorrow. 

"Hector, how do you know things won't go back to the way they used to be? I still love you, and deep inside I know that you still have feelings for me, so what is stopping us?"

The question was genuine. Jack was ready to try again, to give their relationship another chance, he really did want this to work. 

"That's the thing, Jack. We were friends, maybe we still are, but I betrayed you and then you killed me. I thought that after that anything between us had ended. How can you still love me even after all that I've done to you?"

"That's the thing, Hector. We've both done horrible things to each other, but you've also done good things for me. Very good things. You rescued me from Davy Jones' locker, so if fairness is what's bothering you, we're square, and I will always thank you for that. You have always done any sort of thing for the people that you love. You are determined and courageous, and above all a good man, even if not everyone can see that. That's why I still love you."

Barbossa was suddenly overtaken by a fit of desire and suddenly flung himself to Jack, kissing him in the most passionate way imaginable. Grabbing him from the back of his head and tangling his hands on Jack's hair. Jack gladly reciprocated the kiss. They shared a moment, something that was rare at times like this, but something that both of them wanted to continue. 

Suddenly Jack broke off the kiss and started taking in a serious manner. 

"Hector, maybe things can't go back to the way they used to be, but I know we can make this work out somehow, mate."

Jack returned to kissing Barbossa, his lips as hungry as ever. Hector biting softly on Jack's lower lip, as if scared that he would pull away and the moment would be lost. Both of them walked all the way back to the captain's cabin, not separating their mouths for a single moment, and when Jack opened the door Barbossa pushed him agains it and continued to make out with him. It was all a mix of passion and desperation, their whole lives they had been waiting for this moment, the moment in which their bodies and hearts, once again, came together to be like one. 

"I love you, Jack"

"I love you too, you old fool"


End file.
